Halo: Three Factions
by Anubis33
Summary: Summary: This is a Halo fan fic, instead of the elites and their forces joining the Humans site they make their own team, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, the characters or the books, any new character that i introduce is my own...

Synopsis:

this is set one hundred years after the elite split from the rest of the covenant. Master chief I dead but before he died the human race was saved from invasion.

In the hundred years that have passed three factions have come to be the Sangheili alliance, the Covenant now only consisting of Brutes, Drones, Jackals and Prophets and the UNSC. All known Halo installations have been destroyed and the flood killed.

Here is a brief description of the three remaining factions.

Sangheili Alliance: After their betrayal by the prophets the Sangheili, Unggoy and Lekgolo formed their own government, let by the Arbiter. After taking back high charity from the flood they set about taking planets form the Covenant the Sangheili Alliance had a lot of victories in the opening few battles taking back and saving loads of their brothers and sisters. But after the disorganized Covenant forces came back to their senses a stale mate came to be, the Sangheili Alliance have never known peace as their own race.

Covenant: Though basically exactly the same as they have been for ages, the once mighty Covenant force has been almost shattered by it's forces tearing them self in half. In the opening few years of the Sangheili rebellion the Covenant forces suffered a countless amount of disgraceful defeats, they lost a load of planets and over half of their space armada to the dishonourable Sangheili. After calling their armies back from Earth they where able to force a stale mate between the Sangheili and them selves.

UNSC: The Human race was severely crippled after the Halo wars thanks to the Sangheili and master chief the human race was saved. In the hundred years the followed the Humans had time to re-build, they have developed hydrogen weapons and the Spartan V project was a complete successes. The Humans in their breathing space where able to re-build their empire and they now have legions of Spartans in their army and their Navy is big enough to rival the Covenant and Sangheili forces. The Humans have held back from the war between the Covenant and Sangheili and so have suffered no defeats or loses since the last Halo war. The Human army though equipped with Hydrogen weapons are still primarily using projectile weapons as they have been for the last thousand or so years.

Spartan V: The Spartan Vs are the result of long genetic and mechanical enhancements, they are 8-9 times as powerful and the Master Chief and their numbers are far greater spanning into the millions, the Spartans are the only troops in the UNSC forces permitted to use the new hydrogen weapons, bar the Navy. Hydrogen rifles are more complex and power fuller than the Covenant and Sangheili counter part the plasma rifle, it's only down side is that it over heads very quickly and is the same size as the battle rifle but I makes up for that by having a limitless no ammo cost as it draws in hydrogen from it's surroundings.


	2. Testing

Chapter One:

Deep inside Human held territory are story starts. A group of Spartans are training down on the planet.

A loud voice booms over the bases intercoms, "Alright Spartans prepare for your final test." Spartan team Omega steps forward.

"Ok you lot already?" asked Spartan 2-227. The 6 other Spartans with him check over their equipment. They are only armed with stun weapons as this is to be an active field test. "5-4-3-2-1, Omega team set off" The voice boomed across the intercom.

The 7 Spartans sprint off towards the jungle surrounding the training base.

"What's are orders Edd?"

"We're to keep running for 20 minutes due north until we find a good defensive point, ok?"

Back at the base the marines are prepping for the chase. "Marines you will set off in 5-4-3-2-1 GO" forty marines start their chase.

"Where we headed sir?", "The Spartans are tagged so we can trace em"

The marines set off at a marching pace after the Spartans.

Five minutes pass and the marines have not met anything though they know their close. The Spartans even though the can be tracked have hit the dust, they've split up into two groups to attack the marines in a pincer movement.

Two minutes back the marines have the Spartans in their tracker when "Arhhhhh." The two Spartan groups charge into the marines cutting them in half and fleeing back into the woods. "What the hell!" Screamed one of the marines, looking round he saw his comrades shaking on the flaw. "Defensive position" Yelled the marine leader.

All the marines shifted places until they where all covering each other. "Let those Spartans attack us now."

"Omega Squadron, I want you lot to come at them fast and hard, keep hitting and running back into the trees NO more cutting through them." Said Edd Spartan 2-227.

The marines where looking around scanning the tree line "Where are…" the marine was cut off as he was hit down by another stun round. "shit where are they" Blue light fills the surroundings as the marines open fire on the tree line hitting nothing but the foliage. "SAVE YOUR ROUNDS" the commander yells. The commander looks around 12 marines are on the floor shaking, "shit I've lost 12 and we an' it even seen one of them for longer than a few seconds."

"Ok Marines I want you lot to split into two groups, we're going hunting"

The marines spilt into two groups of 14 and start running into the woods after the

Spartans. The group going left after the Spartans are only running for a few minutes when they bump into one of the Spartans he is standing out in the open.

Edd jumps left opening fire into the marines and at the same time the two other Spartans with him start shooting simultaneously.

It takes the marines a few seconds to work out what has just hit them, then in disorder

They jumped left at right opening fire at the Spartans, the marines return fire hit one of the Spartans stunning him, the ensuing fire fight took down the rest of the

Marines. "Alright team I want you lot to high tale it after the marines following are

boys we will engage them from behind and rip them in half, OK lock and load"

Spartan 2-229 and Spartan 2-228 pick up the pace, their high tailing through the

woods when they halt fast hearing stun shots. Edd raises his hand and counts to three on his fingers on the count of one they dive through the thicket in front of them rolling up they open fire on the last 5 marines, the marines where cut to pieces.

The stun wears off now all marines have been taken out getting up the marines look pissed. "REPORT BACK TO THE BASE OMEGA SQUAD"

"where off then, time to hall arse back to base"

Omega squad meet back at the base after 10 minutes of running. Edd heads for the control room, he rings the door "Come in" General Clive calls him in. The door opens and Edd steps into the room "Please be seated" "no I stand if that's alright sir?" "yes feel free, your squad passed with acceptable losses. You have three days to rest gat your team kitted out because where're sending you off for your first assignment at the research planet Boduognat, are you ok with that or will you need more time?"

"No sir three days is enough, may I leave and see to me squad?" "Yes, dismissed"

Edd leaves the generals room scratching his head he heads for his squads quarters.

The door opens and he is greeted by his team "Well did we pass sir?" asked Spartan 2-226. "Yeah we passed Daniel, and are first assignment is to go to protect some research planet." "From what sir and what planet?" "We're going to Boduognat and we're protecting it from anything that happens to attack it."

"Time to get some R&R role call before we set off though in the morning meet you all in the armoury at 0500."

Three hours pass whilst the Spartans are asleep.

Mean while deep inside covenant held territory the prophet pf truth is preparing a team to set off for a human planet.

0500 comes round the Spartans are all assembled in the armoury ok team I want you lot to armour up grab your weapons and test everything and the we will ship out. The Spartans get into their armour run through the shield build up and testing on their way out they where given their weapons. The Spartans set off to the docking bay "OK role call, Spartan 2-228 Chris, Spartan 2-227 Tim, Spartan 2-226 Daniel, Spartan 2-225 Simon, Spartan 2-224 Kim, Spartan 2-223 Charlotte, you lot all here?" "Spartans raise their hands and line up into the drop ship which would take them to the UNSC Hood.

The ships sets off and docking to the Hood the Spartans are shown to their rooms for the next few days, the Hood hit's the light gap and is on it's way to Boduognat.


End file.
